


Jurassic Bucky

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Jurassic Park - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky watch Jurassic Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while. I loved Jurassic World and wrote our boys watching the first movie right after I saw it

Bucky sits on the edge of his seat, staring open-mouthed at the screen when Steve sits in the armchair, taking turns looking at the screen and his friend. 

"Look! It's just - it's -"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's amazing," Bucky breathes. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. It takes Steve back in time to when he and Bucky were kids reading comic books about monsters and magic. Buck always loved that sort of thing.

"You're such a nerd," Steve says, smiling.

"Shut up, Stevie," he says without missing a beat or taking his eyes off the screen.

They're watching Jurassic Park, one of Tony's recommendations that Sam easily seconded as a mandatory watch. The t-rex just escaped the paddock and is sniffing around the kids' jeep. 

"Do you think they could really make a dinosaur?" Bucky asks quietly.

"Don't give Stark any ideas," Steve says. "But apparently he bought some of the animatronics."

Bucky grins, looking like a kid again.


End file.
